


Defeat

by ImperialRemnant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Random title, Rey's a lesbian lmao, and Phasma doesn't care, idk? There's an extreme lack of F/F so? :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey needs Phasma's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags: There's not enough (there isn't any??) F/F, so I figured I would plant the seeds of some more possible/potential slash ships. You're welcome.

Phasma tried scrambling away, one arm in front of the other, pulling herself away, avoiding the hilt of the staff. She couldn’t believe it.

She had been defeated.

And by who? By what? This _scavenger_. This unruly, unkempt _thing_ that... that wasn’t even part of the First Order? In fact, she was helping the Resistance. The enemy.

“I need your help,” the scavenger – Rey, wasn’t it? – said to her, ever so calm in her tone.

Phasma glared. Yes, Rey had been yelling something about that when Phasma attacked her.

When Phasma didn’t reply, Rey continued, “You have them both, and I want them back.” Rey grabbed Phasma’s helmet from the ground which had been knocked off during the fight.

Rey walked over to her, crouching down, offering Phasma’s helmet back to her.

“You have my friends,” Rey said. And when Phasma didn’t take her helmet, Rey placed it beside her.

 “They’re prisoners of the Order,” Phasma said, harsh, “I will not betray my cause.”

“I don’t have a cause,” Rey said. She was still in her crouching position, so she sat down. “My cause is to my friends and family I suppose.”

“A family that abandoned you?” Phasma asked, remembering what she had heard.

Rey was silent for a moment, becoming quite interested in her hands. She looked back at Phasma and said, with a shrug, “Things happen.”

“You’re awfully forgiving,” Phasma said, trying to figure out if that was a good or bad thing. Well Phasma wasn’t _dead_ because of it, at least.

“And you’re very pretty,” Rey reached up and caressed Phasma’s face, moving some of the hair out of her eyes as she did.

“So are you,” Phasma said, a little confused. But she might as well roll with it.

Rey took her hand away, then smiled at her, “Look, we’ll figure something. Make a deal of some sort. You help your cause and I get my friends back.”

Phasma thought about it, then, “Alright, I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

“Great, we’ll walk and talk,” Rey said, looking as though she was ready to stand. Instead she grabbed Phasma by the face and planted one on her. “For luck,” she said when she pulled away, but still lingering close. Then she stood.

“Sure,” Phasma said, slowly standing up, grabbing her helmet. “Just don’t get too friendly,” Phasma couldn’t help saying with a small smile, her lips still tingling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review and/or kudos! <3 :D


End file.
